


Dreamin a dream

by silver_wing



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Lime, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: Scaramouch dream before demongo woke him up





	Dreamin a dream

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for your patience I'm sorry that this is taking long so for Christmas gift have a fanfic of Scaramouche dream  
> Enjoy!!

Scaramouche was laying on his bed, humming a tune when he saw something coming towards him. Scaramouche was about to grab his sword when he saw it was only Demongo. 

Before he could say anything, much less act, Demongo crawls over him and sits on him and pushes him on his back on the bed. Scaramouche only smirk as he felt Demongo rub the lower part of his body against the robot. He moans from the grind and arches his back.

“Oh babe! That feels so good... Don't stop.” Scaramouche grins.

Demongo continues as he leans forward and slips his serpent tongue in Scaramouche’s mouth before kissing him.  

Scaramouche moans softly as he pulls the demon closer and thrusts against him. He pulls away only for demongo to lean closer for his lips but Scaramouch places a finger on his lips.

“Wanna make sweet tunes together or make some rough love together?” Scaramouche smirks but shudders when demongo places his heated claws on his chest as he felt Demongo hisses and moans from the rough grinding. Scaramouche has had a few one night stands and some good FWB but his attraction this whole time was to the blue flame demon here who was on him writhing like a cat in heat. 

'This is a dream come true!!'

“Oh babe…. Can that voice of yours get any higher? I wanna hear you more~.” 

Demongo opens up his coat and began to make bite marks on the robot by his chest.

Scaramouch moans 

Before he could open his pants and show the demon what he is made of, he heard ringings.

“Alert ! Alert!” 

“What the-”

Oof! Scaramouche fell out of bed to see the real Demongo looking at him with a urge to kill.

‘Can he read minds…?’

Scaramouche smirks to see Demongo with his arms cross. “If you wanted to share the bed, no need to toss me out babe.”

“Get up.” Demongo spoke. 

“What? Don't want me on all fours?” Scaramouche wiggled his brows as he gets up. ‘Any chance I can make it a reality?’


End file.
